To Guard Her Well
by onecrazedanarchist
Summary: Lady is the most powerful being to ever exist. She keeps the link between Sodor and the real world together. Then an evil man wants to destroy her. To keep everyone safe, she transports everyone to Los Angeles, where they blend in the real world. Soon, a war will break out, leaving many people broken Warnings of violence, language, sexuality, and alcohol use
1. Where It All Began

Sodor

"You are so beautiful..."

"I am not! Stop!"

"You are! Stop arguing, you silly girl! Now, get your gorgeous self over here and gimme a kiss, will ya?"

Lady couldn't help but laugh at her husband. Smiling brightly, she skips her way over to Burnett, her eyes glistening as she settles down on his lap.

"You're lucky I love you," she teases, leaning her head in to give him a quick peck on the lips.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," laughs Burnett, growling playfully as he leans in to press a kiss to her nose, "but you are beautiful. Whether you believe me or not."

"Ugh..."

"Hmm? What seems to be the issue, dear sister?"

"You two..." snorts Lily, "if I had a dollar for every time you two do this shit? Pretty sure I'd be rich and not putting up with you two every day..."

"Oh, lighten up!" chuckles Burnett, reaching a hand out to give his sister a playful shove, "Lady and I are just in the Honeymoon Phase right now."

"That's the thing, Burnett..." grouches Lily, smacking his hand away, "you two have been in this so called "phase" long before you two even _got_ married. Slow your fucking roll..."

"Now, now..." scolds Lady, "you know I don't like that kind of language, Lily."

"Really, now? Then why do I hear you say that word like a fucking chant pretty much every bloody fucking night?"

"Lily!"

"Oh, come off it, Burnett," snorts Lily, "you're my brother, and I love you, but when your baby sister is trying to sleep? Tone it the fuck down."

"Just because you're my baby sister it doesn't bloody mean...!"

"Oh, come on! Let the little girl speak! Besides, she might thank me here soon..."

Everyone's heads snapped up at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. Standing there, was a man. He was wearing dirty, tattered clothes. He had filthy, sort of grey hair, and he looked to be at least in his late 40's, early 50's. And he did not look trustworthy at all.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Ah, ah!" tutted the stranger, "language around the lady! I'm actually here for something...important."

"What's so fucking important that you decided to come interrupt complete fucking strangers?" snapped Lily, "answer my fucking brother."

The stranger's eyes flickered to the young blonde. He lets out a dark laugh, his lips curving into a wicked smile.

"The name is Diesel 10, you miserable little fuck. Your little friend here, as you probably know, has power that is unmatched by anyone and anything in this world. She keeps the link between this world and the real world together. I have come to destroy her!"

That caused Burnett to snap. Letting out a fierce snarl, he stands to his feet, instructing Lady to stand behind him. Diesel laughs again, snapping his fingers at his two lackies.

"Splodge! Come and destroy!"

"Yes, Boss!"

"Right away, Boss!"

"NO!"

Before Lily or Burnett could even think of reacting, there was a bright flash of light. Once the dust cleared and the light disappeared, all that was left was the dead bodies of the sidekicks, Diesel's one eye was injured...and the woman was gone, along with her husband and sister in law. Diesel looked around, his blood beginning to boil more and more. The woman had disappeared. He snarls loudly, dropping to his knees and pounding his fists to the ground.

"I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD! I WILL FUCKING FIND YOU AND YOU ARE GOING TO FUCKING PAY FOR THIS! YOU...YOU...BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH!"


	2. 10 Years Later (Dr Feelgood)

Los Angeles, California

Ten Years Later

Sigrid sang quietly to herself as she finished her rounds around the hospital. Usually, for a big city like Los Angeles, the emergency room would be a lot busier...but today? It was fairly slow. It was nice in a way, but at the same time, Sigrid was the type who lived for excitement.

All her life, Sigrid was always around excitement. Her father was a world famous musician and movie director, and her mother is a world famous actress, who has starred in all of her dad's movies. If you haven't guessed it yet...her parents are none other than Blaine and Fiona Zombie. She grew up around excitement, and it always brought her joy when she watched as people's eyes lit up when she told others about her family, whereas her twin didn't like bragging. Oh, Rosie...

She had been working at Los Angeles Medical for the last five years, under the close eye of Dr. Hunnam, the head physician. Rusty was a very well respected and well loved doctor, and for good reason. He was always soft spoken, and he made the patients feel like they were home rather than have them feel like they were being tormented, and that's how a hospital should feel, considering a lot of people despise hospitals. She had recently been promoted to head nurse, and she had felt a great sense of pride considering the fact she still felt like a rookie, but she was very respected around the hospitals, especially the other nurses. And she loved that. 

She continues to make her way down the hallway, her attention focused on the clipboard clutched in her hand, checking things she had done during the day, making sure she hadn't missed anything before she finishes for the day and goes home. She was so focused, she wasn't paying attention to where she was going...till it was too late.

"Oh, my God! I am so sorry! Are you okay?"

Wow, she was such a damn airhead. She lets out a growl, slowly getting down on her knees to reach for her clipboard.

"I'm fine. God, I should have been paying attention to where I was going…I'm such a klutz…"

"It's fine. Really. I should have been paying attention, myself."

"No. No. It's fine. I wasn't paying attention…"

She shakes her head, fixing her papers before picking up her clipboard.

"I am so sorry…"

"There's nothing to be sorry about. Don't worry about it, darling."

Sigrid snorted. She always had a bad habit of not watching where she's walking. She has gotten better at it, but she does have her slip ups. She sighs, slowly raising her head to look at who she ran into. And she was not expecting this.

He was…how could you describe him? Beautiful? Maybe? She didn't really know. All she knew was he had to have been the most handsome man she had ever laid her eyes on. Eyes as blue as the sky, hair as red as fire, a beautiful jaw line. Ugh he was perfect. Then, her eyes slowly wandered to his name tag. She frowns when she sees the name _Hunnam _on it. There was no way…

"Hey…are you related to Rusty by any chance? The head physician?"

The man laughed at how clueless she sounded. She never knew Rusty had a brother, or just plain relative, working at the hospital. He flashes her a toothy grin, reaching down to help her to her feet.

"I'm his older brother," he says in a casual tone, "has he not told you about me or something?"

"Erm…no. No, he hasn't. And I've been working here for almost five years …"

She blushes, slowly reaching up to tuck her dark hair behind her ear.

"Umm…I'm Sigrid. Or, Nurse Moon-Zombie. Whatever you wanna call me."

"Well…" says the other man, laughing softly, "I'm Carlin. Or, doctor Hunnam. Obviously."

"The other doctor Hunnam…"

She snorts a laugh, shaking her head.

"I'm surprised I haven't seen you around before."

"Well, you must not have been looking," teases Carlin, "I've been here longer than Rusty has."

"Well…I guess I haven't been looking hard enough…"

She blushes more, gently biting her lip.

"How long have you been here for, Carlin?"

'I have been here for almost eight years," answers Carlin, "I'm the head surgeon, actually."

"Oh, wow…" says Sigrid in a fascinated tone, "I've never helped with a surgery before. Well…actually, I helped with one. And that's it."

"I've done a lot for a very long time," muses Carlin, "of course, there's lots of blood and whatnot, so you gotta have a strong stomach for it."

"Oh, that is so true," laughs Sigrid, "I mean…I've been here for almost five years and I still see a lot. But my sister can't handle it the way I do. She pukes."

"Well, if you do what I do? You would, too."

"Eh…I think I can handle it. I'm used to blood and guts and all the nasty stuff."

She shrugs, wrinkling her nose, the way she always does when she shrugs.

"I'm sure you can," chuckles Carlin, "well…I would hope so. You are head nurse, after all."

"…how do you know that?"

"Everybody knows," laughs Carlin, "it's on the hospital roster, after all."

"Huh…" muses Sigrid, "yet somehow I didn't know you were head surgeon…"

"I have to check it every day to see who I work with," shrugs Carlin, "so I pretty much know who everyone is."

"Huh. Makes sense."

She laughs, shrugging her shoulders again.

"I wonder why Rusty has never paired me with you before."

"Ain't no telling," says Carlin, "he usually doesn't pair me up with anyone. I tend to go solo and work by myself."

"Well…if you ever need a partner? Here I am!"

She giggles, doing a little pose.

"I love Rusty, but I do need a breath of fresh air."

"I'll gladly keep you in mind," smiles Carlin, "maybe someday I could use you."

"Well, I hope so," chuckles Sigrid, "I am smart…according to Rusty, anyways."

"Well, I trust his judgement," says Carlin, "if he says you're smart? Then he's gotta be right."

"Well, I hope you do," says Sigrid, "I mean…we did kinda meet on accident because I wasn't paying attention to where I was going…"

"I wasn't paying attention, either," Carlin says with a nod, "I was glancing over my clipboard when we bumped into each other."

"Let's just say neither of us were paying attention and make it even," laughs Sigrid, "I was making sure all my patients were taken care of before I clock out."

"No, harm, no foul," muses Carlin, "it was a simple mistake."

"If you say so," says Sigrid, her cheeks turning even redder now, "umm…I should probably go…I have to clock out."

"Well…what do you know…I was on my way there, myself," smirks Carlin, "my shift is over, so I was gonna go grab something to eat then head home."

"Eh," shrugs Sigrid, "I was thinking of getting something myself, but I'm exhausted…and I probably stink. I had a drunk patient vomit on me today."

"Well, you smell fine to me," says Carlin, "do you wanna tag along?"

"Seriously?" laughs Sigrid, "I mean…are you sure? I don't wanna intrude…"

"Absolutely," smiles Carlin, "I could always use the company."

"Well…" says Sigrid, sounding a bit unsure, "okay. If you insist…"

"Good," says Carlin, "let's clock out and be on our way, then."

"Sounds like a plan," laughs Sigrid, "lead the way."

"Yes, ma'am."

Sigrid sighs, following close behind Carlin as he leads her towards the head office to clock out. She smiles when she sees Carla walk into the office to begin her shift.

"Hey, Carla!"

"Hey, Sigrid! Hi, Carlin!"

"See you later, Carla!" says Carlin a few seconds later, laughing as he walks with Sigrid out of the office, "how about you go home and get changed? I can meet up with you."

"Are you sure?" asks Sigrid, "I have to shower, too. I smell like…Jack Daniels and Smirnoff."

"I'm positive, Sigrid," smiles Carlin, "really."

"Well…umm…okay," says Sigrid unsurely, "just…text me and let me know where to meet you."

"Will do," smiles Carlin, "I will see you in a bit."

"Okay," laughs Sigrid, "see you later, Carlin."


End file.
